Jasmines
by Varg Helgrind
Summary: Questa è principalmente una storiella erotica senza troppe pretese, ma ho voluto inserirvi anche un altro tema che mi piace molto, ovvero il legame di Rinoa, in quanto Strega, con le profonde forze della natura.


Il profumo dei gelsomini era così forte che stordiva.  
Rinoa adorava quel profumo e a volte andava nel giardino del Garden solo per assaporarlo, per sentirsene avvolta. Le piaceva andarci di notte, soprattutto ultimamente. Di notte il caldo afoso di quell'estate si faceva meno opprimente, una brezza leggera accarezzava di tanto in tanto le chiome degli alberi e il loro delicato stormire la incantava.  
Anche quella notte Rinoa uscì silenziosamente dalla sua stanza e andò al giardino. Era mezzanotte passata e non c'era anima viva. Le cicale frinivano, e il sospiro liquido delle onde arrivava lontano dal buio, là sotto. Non vi era altro rumore.  
Se ne andava spesso in giro da sola, di notte, quando Squall non c'era. Andava dove era sicura di non incontrare nessuno e a volte pensava a lui, a volte a sé stessa. A volte a nulla.  
Qualche volta aveva provato ad entrare nel centro addestramento. Le creature non la preoccupavano. Lei era la Strega. E _loro_ lo sapevano. Ma là dentro si rischiava sempre di incontrare qualche studente nottambulo che si recava furtivamente alla "zona segreta", e poi nel giardino c'erano tutte quelle piante di gelsomino, e quel profumo le suscitava pensieri dolci.  
Rinoa respirò a pieni polmoni e un lieve sorriso le sbocciò spontaneo sulle labbra.  
Quella notte la luna era quasi piena e la sua luce era così intensa. Sembrava vibrare tra le ombre e si rifletteva così bianca sulla sua pelle...se chiudeva gli occhi poteva quasi _sentirla_.  
Rinoa si avvicinò ad un'aiuola sovrastata da un grande albero, scuro e maestoso come un vecchio guerriero. Non sapeva perché, ma aveva deciso che quello era il suo albero preferito. Si tolse le vecchie scarpe da tennis e le abbandonò al bordo del prato. L'erba tenera era deliziosa sotto i suoi piedi nudi.  
Sotto le fronde dell'albero sembrava fare più fresco e non appena vi si inoltrò, una leggera folata di vento le scompigliò i capelli. Una piccola parte della sua immaginazione le suggerì che forse era una carezza di benvenuto.  
Rinoa si fermò un attimo davanti al grosso tronco dell'albero, quasi emozionata. Per un po' indugiò, accarezzando piano l'erba fresca con le piante dei piedi. Si morse il labbro inferiore, un gesto che le veniva istintivo quando provava sensazioni piacevoli. Poi appoggiò le mani sulla corteccia e le fece scivolare per un po' sulla superficie ruvida e solida. Le sue dita si riempirono di briciole di legno, e un delicato odore di muschio si diffuse intorno a lei. Chiuse gli occhi e prese a respirare lentamente e profondamente, senza smettere di sfiorare il tronco con le punte delle dita.  
Sentì la sua mente svuotarsi piano piano. La sua consapevolezza sprofondare, giù, sempre più giù, come in uno stagno nero e quieto. E come fiori notturni che sbocciano d'improvviso, le forze che attraversano le cose si dipanarono sotto il suo tocco. Poteva _vederle_ con il suo corpo. Poteva avvertirne ogni vibrazione. Come un'immensa ragnatela di flussi sinuosi e lucenti che scorrevano ora tenui, ora impetuosi, tessendo infiniti e intricati disegni e mescolandosi con i fili della sua anima. Lei era la Strega, e i segreti dell'universo le si rivelavano poco a poco.  
L'albero. La sua forza pulsava e riecheggiava per tutto il giardino, come se esso fosse davvero il signore di quel luogo. Ora Rinoa aveva la consapevolezza di ogni singola cellula della pianta, avvertiva il movimento di ogni stilla di linfa attraverso i vasi infinitesimali del legno, sentiva il calore della terra penetrare attraverso i suoi piedi come attraverso le radici, percorrerla sinuosamente solleticandola dentro la carne, e fluire dolcemente dalle punte delle sue dita attraverso la corteccia, fino alle foglie e ai gas che da esse si liberavano nell'aria per tornare nel circolo, infinito circolo di folle sublime armonia.  
Un senso di meraviglioso piacere la invase, e lei non avrebbe saputo dire se somigliava più ad appagamento o desiderio bruciante, se fosse più simile ad una vampa di fuoco o allo scorrere di onde fresche sulla sua pelle.  
Arrotolandosi attorno al tronco dell'albero, che ora sembrava scottare contro la sua schiena inarcata per il piacere, Rinoa portò una mano sotto la camicetta, a sfiorarsi il seno sinistro. Ansando dolcemente e sfregando la schiena contro la dura corteccia, prese ad accarezzarlo con i polpastrelli. Si passò a lungo, delicatamente, le dita sulla morbida rotondità, poi prese a stringerla piano, con tre dita. Si sfiorò appena il piccolo capezzolo turgido e sentì un tenero brivido percorrerla. Gemette. Poi iniziò a vellicarlo dolcemente con la punta delle dita.  
Rinoa si lasciò cadere mollemente ai piedi dell'albero. Seduta, la schiena ancora appoggiata al tronco, mosse lentamente l'altra mano, accarezzandosi il ventre piatto, poi giù a slacciare i pantaloncini di jeans. Erano vecchi, consumati e cortissimi...pensò che a lui piacevano un sacco, e le venne da ridacchiare. Si lasciò scivolare ancora, languida, fino quasi a trovarsi sdraiata sull'erba, si portò la mano sotto l'ombelico e, massaggiando la pelle delicata, scese giù, un millimetro alla volta. Provò l'impulso di serrare le cosce e raggiungere subito il suo sesso umido, ma continuò invece a stuzzicare la pelle appena sopra, senza arrivare a toccarlo, quasi per tormentarsi nell'attesa. Pensava a quando Squall giocava così con lei, torturandola all'infinito di piacere, con le dita e con la lingua, fermandosi sempre a un millimetro da dove lei voleva, costringendola a piagnucolare e a protendersi vogliosamente per essere soddisfatta...  
Lo adorava.  
Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, lasciando scivolare finalmente la mano sinuosa tra le cosce bianche, mentre con l'altra si pizzicava voluttuosamente il capezzolo tra l'indice e il pollice. Prese ad accarezzare la soffice peluria corvina, giocando a tirare i morbidi riccioli fin quasi a causarsi una punta di dolore, e di nuovo si morsicò il labbro, deliziata.  
Era nuda sotto i pantaloncini, e anche questo pensiero la fece ridere. Quando poteva si divertiva a non indossare le mutandine o il reggiseno e a farlo intuire al suo ragazzo, specialmente se c'era molta gente intorno...insegnanti, ufficiali SeeD, importanti ambasciatori stranieri... la eccitava da morire, mentre lui si imbarazzava tantissimo, e Rinoa adorava vederlo arrossire come un peperone rischiando di far scoprire tutto.  
Era così dolce, il suo cavaliere, pensò, mentre finalmente le sue dita raggiungevano la calda fessura completamente bagnata. Aprì con delicatezza le labbra umide del suo sesso, e iniziò, dapprima pianissimo, a massaggiarlo, solamente con il dito medio della mano. Lo mosse a lungo, morbidamente, su e giù, accarezzandosi dentro e penetrandosi poco a poco.  
All'improvviso sentì una vampata di piacere scuoterla, e trattenne un grido di godimento.  
Estrasse delicatamente il dito dal suo fiore, e se lo portò alle labbra dischiuse, leccando voluttuosamente le gocce d'umore caldo e viscoso. Indugiò un po' succhiandosi le dita, come faceva lui a volte...lui adorava le sue dita...quelle delle mani e quelle dei piedi, glie le leccava e glie le mordicchiava...dei, quanto le piaceva.  
Rinoa si contorse lievemente per il piacere, e iniziò a respirare più forte, con le labbra socchiuse. Portò la mano bagnata di saliva sul capezzolo caldo ed esausto che si stava tormentando, e l'altra dal seno alla vulva, ricominciando a massaggiarla, ora più decisa, penetrandosi e sfiorando appena il clitoride con i polpastrelli.  
Gemette piano e prese a contorcersi ancora nell'erba, sfregandovi sopra le membra candide, finché il suo profumo, quello della terra, le riempì le narici. Il profumo della natura e quello del suo sesso, mescolandosi le si attaccavano, ne era impregnata.  
E l'erba la solleticava, la terra emanava onde di calore sulla sua pelle, e il suono delle cicale che cantavano cresceva, cresceva, diventava ossessivo, interminabile, mentre il godimento la inondava, la sua schiena si inarcava e le sue cosce stringevano sulla mano che si muoveva sempre più dolcemente, sempre più dentro...  
Ed esplose, con un grido soffocato, fradicia d'umore appiccicoso e muschiato, venendo a lungo in un torrente di delizia mentre ogni cosa intorno fremeva.  
Poi, piano piano, piano piano, passò. Era stremata. Ansimante, madida di sudore, si lasciò completamente andare, distesa mollemente sull'erba fresca. Lentamente, le sensazioni evanescenti delle forze vive e pulsanti attorno a lei e dentro lei si attenuarono fino scomparire, di nuovo nascoste sotto il pelo dell'acqua scura e immobile che racchiudeva il suo Potere.  
Oh, Squall, torna presto da me...ci sono così tanti posti nel Garden dove non l'abbiamo ancora fatto...  
Iniziò a ridere, piano, poi sempre più allegramente, rotolandosi sull'erba mentre i suoi occhi socchiusi scintillavano e i capelli le si attaccavano al viso.  
E le cicale cantavano incessanti e faceva caldo e il profumo dei gelsomini era così forte.


End file.
